<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together Forever by Summery_Nights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635738">Together Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summery_Nights/pseuds/Summery_Nights'>Summery_Nights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Meetings, Love, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summery_Nights/pseuds/Summery_Nights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re always together, and nothing can change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It all started when they first locked eyes on each other. The beautiful brown irises met the handsome yet mysterious onyx ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just started at each other, until the playboy impostor whooshes away with a blast of purple fire. Girls shriek, begging for the Salamander to come back from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She invites the pinkette and the flying cat for a bite, while the man eats with no manners at all, she still feels like he’s important to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so she rambles on about her wishes to join Fairy Tail, and the boy is rather impressed and proud that the pretty blonde wants to join the guild. After all, she doesn’t seem like a mage or someone who would like to join guilds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guess he was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so the blonde girl leaves, paying their food, and leaves. Well, not until the boy and the cat thank her for the food rather… in an embarrassing way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits and awes over a magazine of the top wizards. She particularly admires Mirajane Starruss from Fairy Tail, with her hourglass figure and lovely yet sweet personality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she’s invited by the man named Bora, striking her a deal to get her in Fairy Tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gets fooled, and gets almost captured in the slave trader’s hands, until the boy from earlier swoops in, wreaking the boat. The cat flies away with her. She asks if the boy will be OK, and the cat answers with: “Aye, don’t worry, he can handle them!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fly for a few seconds, until the cat’s wing disappears, meaning their time of flying is over. They fall into the blue ocean, and the blonde finds her keys, and decides to summon the Water Bearer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a call, she dips the key in the water, and turns it, as if it’s a door, and out comes a beautiful mermaid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, beautiful until she starts yelling at the blonde, and launches a powerful, huge wave from her jar, sending the summoner and the flying cat in a whirlpool, and sending the boat into shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy comes out, unharmed, surprisingly, and walks over to the men who were causing trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He confronts the leader, calling him a fraud, and that he shall pay for using Fairy Tail’s name for crimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at that time that the girl realizes that the pinkette is a mage from Fairy Tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple imposer released purple fire, and the blonde urges for the boy to leave before he gets hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he stood there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And ate the fire. He then claims that it wasn’t that tasty. And then attacks, ending the one-sided fight quickly and easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat confirms her suspicions, saying that the mage is not an ordinary fire wizard, but a Dragon Slayer, earring his powers from an actual dragon, a fire dragon that raised him and taught him the ways of Dragon Slaying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels a warm, calloused hand wrapped around her wrist, and she was being dragged with the boy, seeing the castle guards trying to catch them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, where are you taking me!” The blonde yells at the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy gives the beautiful blonde a bright, fanged smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to go to Fairy Tail right? Then let’s go!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>And that's how Lucy Heartfilia met Natsu Dragneel, her partner, her best friend, and soon, lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve been thin and thick, saw each other at their worst, and are always there for each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Members are constantly teasing them of their close bond, calling them lovers, or saying that they should be together. The celestial mage would flusteredly deny it, saying that they were just friends. While the fire Dragon Slayer would say nothing, just telling others that they were friends. And only friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy met lots of people and welcomed foes and friends. She became part of the strongest team of Fairy Tail, with the Ice wizard Gray Fullbuster, the Queen of Fairies, Titania Erza, The Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvel, and she exceed Carla. Occasionally, Black Steel Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer, and Juvia, the rain woman, would join them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the person, the leader, Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel, the fireball of Fairy Tail, was always by her side. Happy would be there, after all, his trusty partner will be there for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start falling for each other hard, at a point where none of them cannot take their feelings, and blurted one day to each other at the same time. They share their first kiss under a cherry blossom tree, cuddle and whisper sweet nothing while in bed, and of course, have imitate moments when alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy wouldn't have what she has today, if she hadn’t met her dragon, and she’s glad she met him. She is his future, and He is hers, and they’ll be together, forever. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And hey everyone! I'm back with something I did when I was in school, I was super bored, I don't even know what I wrote, but either way, I hope you enjoyed it!<br/>You  can also find me at Fanfiction.net as SummeryNights</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>